


Cyan Crown

by 6queenschillinginahottub



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, annes birthday, parrlyn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6queenschillinginahottub/pseuds/6queenschillinginahottub
Summary: You don't have to travel the world to find love - your perfect partner could be right next to you.And that was when Anne realised she was in trouble.
Relationships: Boleyn / Parr, Catherine Parr / Anne Boleyn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Here's To A New Year

“…twenty-three…twenty-two…twenty-one…”  
The countdown to midnight was interrupted by a far-off rumble. A soft sigh slipped Anne’s lips as she turned on her side to stare at the clock again.  
“…fourteen…thirteen…twelve…”  
Another rumble, this time way closer. The young woman sat up in her bed and watched the shadows dance on her wall.  
“Three…two…”  
She saw the clock strike midnight and a small smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
“Happy Birthday, Boleyn.” she whispered to herself.

Anne’s birth date has always been a mystery, even for her closest friends. But Anne liked playing the mysterious girl, keeping secrets not only gave her more attention but also made her feel like everyone else would actually be interested in her life. She planned on making it a surprise for everyone, so Kitty and Cathy would throw her a last minute surprise party, Jane would panic and bake her a cake and Katherine would be unbothered whilst Anna would have invited her to an awesome ’buy everything you want’ shopping spree. Anne would have been the centre of the day! But now? Now Boleyn highly regretted not telling anyone about her birthday. A long day was laying ahead of her and she was home alone since - ironically - it was her random day off. No one would be here to break the awesome news to. No one to celebrate with.  
’The longer you stay awake, the longer you will sleep. Thus, the day will be over soon. Makes sense, right?’ Anne thought and considering the usual 11 hours of sleep she needed, now was a good time to go to sleep. She pulled the duvet over her head and closed her eyes. Soon she was drifting off, the thunderstorm singing her to sleep quietly.

A loud bang caused her to her sit up with a start. Her heart was racing and she found herself covered in sweat. There, another bang. Whatever it was, it probably saved her from a nightmare. Anne checked the time and fell back in the covers with a loud groan. 8am on a saturday, her birthday, her day off.  
“I’m gonna kill you, bloody idiot.“ she mumbled and swung her feet off the bed. Tired but eager to kill whoever woke her up, Anne made her way through the sea of clothes on her floor kicking some comic books aside so she could reach the door. The corridor was quiet. No other queen was to be seen. Judging by the closed doors everyone she shared a floor with was still asleep.  
Anne tiptoed over the cold laminate flooring and followed the ongoing sound. How come no one else was bothered by that? She knew Parr had a very light sleep and was easily disturbed - Anne herself had tried it a few times. That was when she also figured out Cathy was scared of raccoons. How? Well, that’s another story. Anne found herself in front of a closed door that led into the kitchen. Just when she was about to press the handle down she heard some hushed voices. The young queen could hardly understand anything they were saying but the voices definitely sounded familiar. Jane, Jane for sure. But that wasn’t surprising… But the second one..was it Aragon? No, or Cleves? It wasn’t Kitty, for sure. Or maybe Parr? Anne decided to find out and pushed the door open. "Good Morning, Queensies!” Anne warbled and stared into the shocked faces of…everyone?!  
Now it was Anne’s turn to be startled. Why would the queens meet up in the living room THAT early and…without her. “I told you to be quiet!” Anna hushed and nudged Aragon. “It’s not my fault you couldn’t buy proper sticky tape, is it?” Aragon snapped back but Anne interrupted them. “What the fuck? Why am I not invited to your secret party? And why are you awake so early?” Anne crossed her arms pouting. Her eyes traced around the room and finally fell on some balloons and some streamers hanging from the lamps - all in different shades of green. A long paper chain was hanging above the queen’s heads. After taking a closer look Anne gasped. “Happy Birthday!” Kitty squealed and was the first one to break the awkward silence. She threw her arms around her older cousin and gave her a big hug. “How do you know??” Anne’s voice was a cracky and confused. She was good in lying and keeping secrets. There was no no no way this could have accidentally slipped her mouth, she had planned it for ages! Howard stepped back with an ashamed look on her face. “We..we…” she began and felt the looks of everyone else staring at her.  
“PARR READ YOUR DIARY!”  
“KITTY!”  
“WHAT!”  
“You read it too!”  
“It was your idea!”  
“No yours!”  
“You stole the key!”  
“You opened it first!”  
"You read my DIARY?!” Anne squealed and could feel her cheeks burn. She felt a lump in her throat and couldn’t swallow it down. Kitty reading her fucked up thoughts didn’t bother her at all. In fact, she already knew everything… well, almost everything. Anne couldn’t help but feel like Parr was staring at her? Was she? She was, definitely. And she had this weird look on her face? Right? Right? Anne, you fool, should have never trusted that stupid diary. “Are you okay, sweetie?” Janes concerned voice pulled her back to reality. “U-uhm yeah- I” Anne stuttered and felt everyone glancing at her. “Don’t worry. We only read the part about your birthday, Annie.” Howard tried to calm her best friend down. “See, we tried to do something nice for you. But you wouldn’t shut up about your upcoming birthday and the only was to find out was…violating your pricavy. Besides, it wasn’t particularly hard to find. You titled it ’SUCKERS WILL NEVER KNOW HAH!’.” Parr’s chuckle caused a shiver running down Anne’s spine.  
“So…so you haven’t read anything else?” She asked carefully and stopped breathing for a hot second when Cathy’s eyes met hers.  
“Don’t worry Boleyn, your secrets are safe.” Parr comforted her friend.  
Anne forced a small smile and was glad when Jane changed the subject. “Now who wants some cake?!”


	2. Secrets We'll Never Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Anne was back in her room after taking a quick shower to get ready for the day. Jane’s cake has been absolutely delicious and was gone within seconds. By far one of the best cakes Anne ever had! The mum Jane was, she had put some extra effort in it and coloured the inside green, then put an extra layer of chocolate over it. She even put three candles on top of the cake for Anne to blow out. Although she should be mad that Kitty and Cathy sneaked into her room and read her diary, everything they had planned made her feel beyond appreciated. Cleves had promised her she would get presents once they came home from the shows again. Anne checked the time. The matinee just started. It was ages until the other queens would be home again.  
She threw a bathrobe on, tied her wet hair in a very messy messy bun and slipped into her star wars slippers. Considering that no one was home she used the advantage of being alone and blasted some Avril Lavigne through her speakers and the whole city of London could hear her sing along. Anne sat down on her bed and reached for her night stand, hesitantly. ’That’s exactly the same thing Kitty and Cathy did…Cathy did.’ She thought and slowly opened the upper drawer.  
Her diary was still in there perfectly placed like nothing ever happened. She fetched it and began to flick through it.  
The diary’s pages were filled with short texts, but mostly drawings. Sometimes Anne had a rough time putting her feelings into words. That was when she decided to doodle rather than write nonsense. A soft gasp slipped Anne’s lips as her fingers traced over the lines of yet another drawing. Although Anne wasn’t the best artist out there it was obvious the person she drew was supposed to be no other than Parr. Of course, she had drawn the other queens before with the difference that their faces weren’t surrounded by hearts and kisses. Meanwhile Avril was screaming through the speakers “when you’re gone the pieces of my heart are missing you”. Anne rolled her eyes at the cheesy coincidence. “Not today, Lavigne” she mumbled and skipped to the next song.  
“Are you okay?” Anne sat up straight in shock at the sudden sound of a familiar voice.  
Aragon was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her face covered in the rather unfamiliar look of concern.  
“What are you doing here? What about the show? It’s Matinee time?” Anne quickly closed her diary and stared at the woman in front of her.  
“Did they finally realise you lack of talent and kicked you out?” She couldn’t hide a cheeky grin but Catherine shrugged it off.  
“I hurt my ankle, Grace is covering my part.” There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Aragon decided to speak up again.  
“What’s wrong? Where’s the insult? I don’t like that you’re so quiet.” Without asking she sat down next to Anne.  
“Something is bothering you. I know we might not get along very well but… but…” Aragon took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for the words she was about to say. “…I’m always here for you.” Catherine was expecting a dirty shirt thrown in her face, a nudge on her shoulder, a 'iuw leave my room’ or 'holy aragon has sinned’ or anything other than the reaction Anne gave her.  
“Thank you.” The younger girl whispered and leaned her head on her friends shoulder.  
Catherine’s concern began growing as she put an arm around Anne’s shoulders. “Is it because we ruined your plans?”  
She knew Anne wouldn’t tell her the reason so she took it upon herself to start guessing. But Anne shook her head. “Is it because you’re home alone?” Another no. “Is it…because of a boy…?” She had never heard Anne talk about anyone specific but it was worth a try. Anne stayed silent. Aragon sighed and made the girl look at her with both hands at her cheeks. “If he’s hurting you he’s not worth it. You’re such an amazing girl, Anne. You deserve all the love.” Catherine immediately regret her words when she saw Anne tearing up. The heartbreak in her eyes, the sadness and frustration. She couldn’t help but be reminded of her own daughter.  
“Oh Annie…” Aragon whispered. Despite their ongoing feud she felt her heart break at the sight of Anne crying. Although Catherine wouldn’t admit it, never ever, Anne was like a daughter to her. A stubborn, chaotic, naïve and beyond annoying daughter. But underneath her strict, annoyed and distant behaviour, she felt love and empathy for the young girl whose story ended so tragically. Catherine wiped Anne’s tears and watched her bite her bottom lip. She knew heartbreak. And ironically enough she was trying to help the girl who caused her heartbreak through her own heartbreak.  
Catherine opened her mouth to say some comforting words, but Anne stopped her.  
“What if it isn’t a boy. What if it’s a girl?”

Aragon froze.  
She repeated Anne’s words in her mind over and over again, hoping she misheard her. The young girl in front of her didn’t dare to look up in fear of her friends reaction. The silence between them was deafening.  
After a while, Catherine found the courage to speak up. “Who…who is it.” she asked hesitating, not sure if she actually wanted to know. But this question was the most neutral reaction she could give. Anne seemed to have a hard time deciding whether to tell Aragon or not. She opened her mouth and mumbled incomprehensibly. “No…” Catherine whispered. “Anne, no. You can’t…” Anne being in love with a woman was against Aragon’s religious beliefs, Anne being in love with THAT woman was against Aragon’s personal values. She stood up and looked down at the still sobbing Anne. Pain and confusion, anger and frustration. In that moment, Catherine felt it all. She was torn between yelling at the girl in front of her or comforting her through her heartbreak. “I’m sorry. Excuse me.” She finally whispered and left Anne alone in her misery.

A muffled sound ripped Anne out of her candy cane dream land and threw her back into brutal reality. Her eyes felt sticky and hard to open, that was until she remembered why. Tears. She must’ve fallen asleep in exhaustion but that didn’t stop her from crying. Suddenly, the pain in Anne’s chest was back and she gasped for air. For a hot second - right after she woke up - everything was fine. ’Gotta go back to sleep. Everything was way easier.’ She thought and finally answered her still buzzing phone. “Hm.” She couldn’t be bothered to open her mouth and talk, besides who would call her without knowing who she was? “Gurl, throw your ass in some pretty dress and swing down here we’re taking you out! It’s! Your! Birthdaaay!” Cleves voice sung through the speakers of her phone. Despite her current condition, a wide smile spread across Anne’s face. “Oi, amazle dazle i be there in one second, babes!” As she hung up the weight on her chest seemed to have lifted and she began operation ’make anne look cute again’.

Just a few minutes later she found herself in the back of a taxi squeezed between Howard and Cleves. Parr and Aragon sat opposite them whilst Jane was riding shotgun. Anna and Kitty were in the middle of a heated discussion about whether or whether not dogs could learn a foreign language, when Parr leaned over to touch Anne’s knee. The queen winced and froze underneath Cathy’s soft touch. “Are you okay? You’re so quiet.” She asked and the other queens stopped talking. Anne was staring at her, her mouth wide open hoping she’d find an excuse. “She just woke up from a four hour nap. We should be glad she’s quiet, loud anne will be back soon.” To Anne’s surprise it was Aragon who answered. Careful and insecure - two things anne usually lacked of - she smiled at Catherine and quietly mouthed a ‘thank you’.

The bar/club Cleves had chosen to celebrate Anne’s birthday in was crowded and hot. Sweating people pressed their bodies on each other and the bar itself was crowded with single middle-aged men. Luckily, they were assigned a group table in the back of the location. A rather quiet spot. Anne couldn’t help it but feel like Aragon was watching her. Thus, she decided to sit next to Howard for distraction. The rest of the queens joined them around the table and within the blink of an eye Anne found herself next to Cathy. “Oh great.” She murmured and Parr jerked an eyebrow. “I can sit somewhere else, if you mind me sitting here?” Anne blushed embarrassed and tried to save herself from any further inconveniences. “Oh- nono I was just- talking about eh all the people in here. This place sure is crowded, eh? All these men. What a nightmare. Amiright?” She answered quick and used the menu as an excuse to stop talking. To Anne’s delight Cathy answered with a light hearted laugh. “Men are a pain. You sure are right, Boleyn.”


	3. A Song Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are spilled like hot tea.

The small and last minute birthday get-together Cleves had planned for Anne turned out to be a huge success. Despite the exhausting two show day the queens had the time of their lives. Katherine discovered Jane’s guilty pleasure - upbeat rap music - and the two of them had an amazing time dancing the night away. Anna and Aragon spent the night at the bar. Whilst Aragon was keeping an eye on Howard, Cleves filmed Jane dancing to ’Old Town Road’ and singing the chorus - this video was now considered a national treasure. But Parr and Boley? The two of them were still sat at the table talking about how poetry had changed since their first life.  
“- therefore, I believe classic poetry is about to make its big comeback in the 21st century.” Cathy ended her monologue, but Anne wasn’t listening.  
“Anne?” She asked and waved a hand in front of her face. “Boleyn, are you there?” Anne gasped loud and winced, her eyes darting through the room.  
“Huh, what? Mh, did you say something?”  
“I literally spoke for five minutes straight and you didn’t bother to listen?” Cathy seemed upset but she wasn’t surprised at all.  
She knew Anne was easily distracted and she was happy that the beautiful brunette even chose to stay and talk to her.  
“I did! I did! Something about poetry and uhm- 21? Dwarfs?”  
“Yeah that’s it.” Anne didn’t grasp Cathy’s sarcasm and beamed proudly. “I told you I was listening!” Anne’s smile dropped when she saw Aragon approaching them.  
She quickly moved away from Parr, who was left with a frown on her face. “Is everything okay?” She asked, concern in her voice.  
Anne didn’t answer, instead she was busy avoiding eye contact with Catherine.  
“Girls, I think it’s time to go home. Jane is exhausted from all the dancing and Kitty is almost sleep walking.” The older queen said and downed the last sip of her Gin Tonic.  
“Anna already paid.” Anne and Cathy both agreed with a nod and fetched their stuff, along with Kat’s and Jane’s purse and coats.  
The cold night air hit Anne and caused her to shiver. She quickly pulled her coat over her party outfit and joined the others.  
“But I’m not tired yet!” She heard Kat complain. “That’s not fair. Just because you danced too hard!” She continued but was shushed by Aragon.  
“Get in the taxi, who says you have to go to bed already.” The queens squeezed themselves inside the tiny car.  
“Exactly. Party continues at home!” Cleves shouted to Howards delight.  
“That’s not what I-” Aragon started but Anne interrupted her “Best birthday EVER!”  
As soon as they arrived back home Howard fetched some snacks and drinks, then joined Anna who was dimming the lights to get a more cozy atmosphere. When she was done she squeezed herself on the couch, between Parr and Boleyn. “Cheers girls.” She smiled, clearly not realizing she was blocking them.  
“So what’s this gonna be?” Jane asked, already in her nighties.  
“Uh, uh! Let’s play a game!” Howard exclaimed excited and sat down crossed legged on the floor.  
“I’ve heard about one of these party games. How about truth or dare? That seemed to be fun.”  
“Are you sure? Some people might cause this to end in a disaster.” Aragon said whilst eyeing Anne.  
“Nah, I already got some good ones! Let me start! I want to start!” Cleves shuffled in her seat. Kat nodded agreeing.  
“Alright, Alright. Jane. Truth or dare?” Cleves asked her opponent with a big mischievous smile.  
“Is there a right or wrong?” Jane answered a little confused. “I think I’ll choose dare, then?” Anna exhaled in relief.  
“Yes. I dare you to spend five minutes in Anne’s room without opening the door or window. Lights on.” Jane stared at Cleves in utter betrayal.  
“Hey! My room’s not that bad.” Anne interrupted. “I’ve once heard a chicken in there. But I’ve never seen it. I’ve smelled it tho. I don’t trust your four walls.” Cleves said and followed Seymour upstairs. “I should have never agreed to play.” The victim whined and left to Boleyn’s room.  
After three minutes Anna already felt sorry for her and allowed her to come out. “Payback…” Jane muttered. “Payback.”  
It was Seymours turn now to pick the next player. She gazed at her five fellow queens and took her time in deciding who to ask next. “Anne.” She finally decided and pointed her finger at the birthday girl.  
“I choose truth.” She answered as she couldn’t be bothered to stand up from the couch. Jane looked at Kitty, looking for help. “What am I supposed to do now?” She asked and the younger girl rolled her eyes “Ask her a question. Whatever you want to know.” She explained patiently and watched Jane think. “You could ask her about her life, her secrets, you could ask her who ate the last cupcake that was labelled ‘KITTY’ but choose your question, you do you.”  
It took Jane quite a while until she finally decided on a question that she actually was interested in.  
“Okay, Anne. I don’t mean to offend your privacy but unfortunately I feel a little left out when it comes to your private life. You never talk to me about it and I feel like asking about it is already crossing the line, so I chose to go easy. Do you have a crush?” Janes question made Cleves and Howard roll her eyes and left them in laughter. ’Seriously Seymour?’ 'You can ask everything. That’s what you choose?’.  
But Anne couldn’t laugh. In fact, her throat was blocked by this stupid lump again that also made it hard to breathe. She felt the eyes of all five queens on her, Aragons judging face. A shiver ran down her spine and she could feel her cheeks burn hotly. For a second she caught her breath and thought of a way to play it all of. Her eyes met Aragon’s, who - to Anne’s surprise - comforted her with a small nod.  
’Go for it. What can go wrong?’ Anne thought to herself. ’You’re a bad liar. Don’t even try. You don’t have to say a name. Could be anyone.’  
The young queen opened her mouth again, her words left her lips uneasy and seemed to cause her pain. But all this pain and pressure built up to explode in just one simple sentence that made the other queens gasp. “Yes, yes I do.”  
Katherine’s excited squeal broke the silence. “Who, Annie? Who? I bet it’s Martin. He’s flirting with you all the time. Oh you guys would be so cute!”  
“Who’s Martin?” Jane interrupted and earned a ’wtf’ glance by Anna. “Martin. The hot guy that works at Nandos? He’s that waiter with the tattoo.” She explained and Jane nodded slowly. “Is it Martin?” Kitty kept asking, but Anne remained silent. Five pair of eyes were staring at her and a familiar feeling began making it’s way from her fingers through her body. She knew it oh too well and she was aware this could end in a disaster. Just when she was about to jump up and leave the room, Parr saved her from her misery. “I think it’s time to go to bed. We all have a show tomorrow.” Her voice sounded soft, caring yet demanding. A small smile appeared on Anne’s lips as she watched the other queens leave upstairs. As much as she had enjoyed this roller coaster ride of a day, it was about time to catch some sleep.  
But as much as Anne tried to force herself to sleep, she was caught up in an endless spiral of thoughts. ’Enough…’ she thought after a while and turned the lights back on. For a moment she wasn’t sure about what to do, until she remembered a conversation she once had with Kitty. Her younger cousin was in therapy, that wasn’t a secret, but she hardly talked about her sessions. That was until Anne opened up to her about her sleeping problems, her endlessly spiralling thoughts and her insomnia. “Write.” Was Katherines simpel answer. “Don’t let the thoughts spiral in your mind, let them blow out through a pen. Black on white. Don’t think about it. Just write. That’s what my therapist told me. And after all, you should be the one who knows how liberating it can be.” And so she picked up a pen and a sheet of paper and began writing. Word after word began to fill the blank space on the white sheet in front of her. Anne felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, a heavy weight that’s been bothering her all the time. Ever since she met Cathy. After a while she looked up again. It must’ve been an hour of writing, thinking and writing. Her hand was cramping and she just now noticed her irregular breathing. Despite having written all these words on her own, she could hardly remember any of them. Carefully, she put the pen aside and leaned back in her bed, the sheet of paper in her hand.

“Dear Catherine Parr,” Anne gasped. Did she really dedicate this sheet of messy thoughts to Parr?

“Why do I keep thinking about you? The way you make my heart skip a beat, my worries burst like bubbles when you smile at me. Why do I feel like this? So incredibly small without, so incredibly confident with you? Why’s there a smile on my face whenever I see you?” Anne paused for a moment. ‘Pathetic.’ she thought but decided to keep reading.

“We think alike. We read each others minds. You influence me for the better. You’re my rock. My desire. But this love has made me egoistic, for I shall not exist without you by my side.” The girl gasped. “What the fuck, Boleyn?” She whispered to herself.

“Your charms are a continually burning and growing flame in my heart. And it’s leaving me in ashes.” Anne felt her body shaking, her lip started trembling and she caught her breath - fascinated by the truth of her own words.

“I shall not be yours. You shall not be mine. But I want to be free of worries and free of doubt, I want to live happy without weight and without fear. I beg to know expressly your intention touching the love between us. I want this to end, the fire to burn out and the sparks to die. I wish my love to end, for this love is not meant to be if it isn’t returned.” She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes focused on the last paragraph.

“But I want you to know what I feel. So I wrote down my thoughts, I tried to express my feelings. I’m sick of hiding and crying. I want you to know how wonderful you are. I want you to know how unique and beautiful I think you are. But most importantly…i want you to know that you’re loved.”

Without realizing it, Anne had left her room. She found herself in the front yard of their small London town house. Her bare feet were freezing and she kept staring at the letter in her hand, then watched it fall. Fall, into their postbox.

Anne woke up to her bed squeaking underneath another weight. She groaned and covered her eyes from the sunlight. “For fucks sake–” she mumbled and stared into her cousins beaming face. “You’ll never guess what happened!” She squealed excited, causing the older girl to cover her ears. “Cathy received a love letter. A real one!” A cold shiver ran down Anne’s spine as she remembered yesterday’s actions. “Come, you have to read it it’s so cute!” Katherine was already on her feet again and tugged on Anne’s duvet to make her stand up. Not willingly, but for her cousins sake, Anne peeled herself out of bed and let the other queen drag her downstairs to the living room. Jane was walking up and down impatiently. “If only we would recognize the handwriting.” She mumbled and looked over Cathy’s shoulder once again.  
“Some of these sentences sound so familiar… maybe they just copied a pop song? 'I beg to know expressly your intention…’” she repeated the letter. As soon as Kitti pulled her cousin into the living room, Parr managed to tear her eyes off the letter. She stared at Anne, soft but pervasively. Anne’s heart dropped as soon as Catherine opened her mouth.

“Good morning, Miss Greensleves.”


	4. A Closet Is Too Small For Two

Minutes, years, ages must’ve passed whilst Anne was staring into Cathy’s eyes. This could have been a cute moment if it wasn’t due to blank fear. Anne’s breath hitched, she immediately regretted writing that letter. Even thinking of it was the worst idea she ever had - and Anne has had a LOT of bad ideas so far.  
Jane and Katherine seemed to have noticed that something was up and went quiet. “Cathy I-” Anne began but Jane suddenly stopped her with an unfamiliar tone in her voice - anger.  
“How dare you! Don’t play with her feelings like that, Anne. Choose someone else to prank. Why always us?” Anne stared at the mother figure in front of her with hanging shoulders.  
“Apologise!” Jane dared her.  
“Yeah, stupid prank. ’M sorry Cathy. Won’t happen again.” Boleyn mumbled and turned on her heels to leave to the kitchen.  
What she couldn’t see was Parr’s sad glance as she turned her back on her.

Anne did a great job in avoiding Parr at all day long until it was time to head to the theatre.  
Luckily, both Catherines decided to go early since they had some errands to run before the show. It was only a ten minute walk to the theatre thus the four queens decided to go by foot instead of taking a taxi. Whilst Jane and Anna began chatting about some dance chances, Kitty slowed Anne down so Seymour and Cleves wouldn’t hear them.  
“The letter wasn’t a prank. Was it?” She looked up to her much taller cousin who avoided any sort of eye contact.  
“Annie, are you…are you…?” She asked very carefully, scared to cross a line. There were times not a single secret was safe with them.  
They would tell each other everything. Every dirty detail, even the smallest unexciting things. But the past few weeks Anne was distant. She was more withdrawn, talked less and seemed to be lost in her thoughts ever so often. And Kitty couldn’t understand. Was it her fault? Maybe Anne wasn’t trusting her anymore.  
Anne suddenly picked up some pace and Kitty’s small legs had trouble keeping up with her.  
“Anne you can talk to me!” She shouted, trying to stop her cousin from running away. But by the time Katherine had reached the theatre, Anne had already left to her dressing room.

Howard felt bad. In fact, she felt miserable. Knowing that her beloved cousin was having such a dark and hard time really upset her. She wanted to talk to her, understand her, support her. But Anne wouldn’t even listen to her.  
“You okay, sweetie?” Katherine jolted at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and looked up. Jane had joined her in their dressing room and sat down next to her.  
“I’m just worried…” Kat mumbled and continued doing her eyeshadow. “I don’t think I’m supposed to talk to you about it.” she added and earned Jane’s frown. “I didn’t know we had secrets?” The blonde asked. Her words stung Kitty and she gasped for air.  
“We don’t! I love you. You know that. It’s just…” she looked up in Jane’s concerned face and quickly moved to close the dressing room door. Anne would be mad if she knew Kitty told Jane about it. But Jane only wanted the best for all of them and she was just as concerned as Howard. And she could keep a secret. No risk, right? When she skipped back on her chair, she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before she spoke up.  
“Jane, I don’t think that letter from Boleyn to Parr was meant as a joke.” Seymour looked at the young girl in front of her for a second, then began laughing.  
“You really think Anne has a crush on Cathy?”  
“No, I think she’s in love with her.” Jane’s smile dropped for a hot second, before she collected herself again.  
“That’s a very sweet thought, honey. But Anne isn’t gay, neither is Cathy. I’m very sure you’re reading too much into this.” Katherine shook her head.  
“Do you think she would mention Henry’s poem to her in a prank-love letter? I feel like that might have been an accident. Anne might be carefree but even that would cross a line for her. She’s all over the place lately. Also she’s been very distant the past days. And yesterday when we went to that bar? I tell you, they were straight up flirting!” Once again, Jane bursted into laughter and ran a hand through Kitty’s hair.  
“They were talking about poetry, honey. They do it all the time. Now get ready, it’s almost show time.” But when Jane left the dressing room she wasn’t too sure about her own words anymore. Quite frankly, Boleyn was behaving strange lately. She decided to be more careful and observant, wait and see. What she didn’t see was the glimpse of a green costume disappearing in the storeroom next door.

Anne had her iPods in, listening to some girly pop songs to collect herself before the show started. She was in her costume and walked from the foyer back into her dressing room, when suddenly she was pulled aside. The next thing she saw was…nothing.  
“Holy cheesus, what the actual fuck?” She asked into the darkness and reached for the wall in hope to find a light switch.  
“Who’s there?” Panic began growing inside of Anne as all she could feel was the cold wall underneath her hands - no light switch to be found. It seemed like she was standing opposite the door. No way to reach it. “I’m gonna scream if you don’t speak up or let me go! This is kidnapping! I am a human! I have rights! You should be glad I’m already in costume or else I would have attacked you! I could kill you with my bare hands! You should be scared! Ten more seconds or I scream! I dare you! Huh you really think you can-”  
“Jesus, Anne, shut up.” A familiar voice interrupted her.  
“Cathy?” Anne shrieked and her pulse turned unhealthily high.  
“Why is it dark? Are you mental? You know violence is never the answer why not just-” Boleyn was interrupted again.  
This time, by a warm pair of lips, kissing her softly.  
Anne’s heart was racing incredibly and unhealthily fast. She felt heat crawling up her neck and a shiver running down her spine, both at the same time. Although she didn’t dare to move first, the Boleyn girl carefully put her hands on the woman’s waist in front of her. The kiss didn’t last longer than five seconds, but in Anne’s eyes it was the best five seconds of her life. Her breath hitched as soon as their lips parted and she was - surprisingly - lost for words. All she could do was stare into the darkness. Very slowly, she lifted a hand from Cathy’s waist to touch her tingling lips. The air between them was electric and although no one dared to say a word, they understood. Anne closed her eyes for a split second to collect herself. She could feel her hands sweating and shaking and suddenly she was glad she couldn’t find a light switch earlier. If her body felt like a mess she didn’t want to imagine what it looked like. Anne’s hand found its way back on Cathy’s waist and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, she pulled her close and stumbled backwards against the wall. Now it was her turn to start the kiss, but much more loving and passionate than the shy and slow peck before. For the moment, both queens forgot about their costume, their makeup, their roles, their surroundings - it was just them, kissing and snogging in their own small bubble. As soon as things got heated, Parr broke the kiss to catch her breath. Anne’s heavy breathing confirmed she’s been just as into it as Catherine, which caused her to smile.  
“I didn’t know you were such a good kisser, Boleyn.” She whispered whilst reaching her hand out to find and stroke Anne’s cheek.  
“And I wasn’t even giving it a 100%.” Anne answered quite proud at the other queens compliment.  
“100% Anne is wiiild! Wanna see?” Although Parr couldn’t see her she was sure Anne was smirking her biggest smirk.  
“Safe your energy for the performance.” She whispered and leaned in for a soft peck. Anne had her arms around Catherines waist whilst Parr had her head leaning on the taller girls chest. Cathy could hear Anne’s heart beating fast in her chest and couldn’t help but smile.  
“Breathe, my love.” She whispered as she reached her hand up and carefully traced a finger along Anne’s lips.

The pair of them remained entwined tightly until they could hear how the rest of the queens headed out of their dressing rooms.  
“Have you seen Parr?” They heard Cleves ask and Jane respond.  
“No. But have you seen Boleyn? This girl is killing all my nerves.”  
“Careful or you’ll get wrinkles.” Cleves joked and Aragon joined the conversation.  
“I’ve seen neither of them. But the show’s about to start. We should go and find them.”  
“You think they’re out together?” Kitty asked, her voice high in excitement.  
“Sweetie, we’ve already talked about this…” Jane sighed.  
“We should definitely find them.” Aragon now seemed quite concerned. “Kat you check the backstage area. Jane, do me a favour and check the dressing rooms once more. Parr likes to hide in the shower since she can get some privacy there. Cleves, you’ll check the foyer and i’ll check the bar.”  
Passing foot steps gave away that all of them were heading towards their assigned locations.  
“We should leave…” Catherine whispered and carefully took Anne’s arms off her. Anne in turn tried to keep her close and groaned.  
“Can’t we just stay here for the rest of the day? What do we have alternates for?” She complained but Parr had already opened the door.  
“You wait a minute until you follow me, okay?” She told the still pouting Anne who shrugged her shoulders.  
“Fine fine, guess i’ll remain in this stupid closet.” But Catherine could hear her pun anymore, she had already left towards her dressing room.

Catherine used her way down the corridor to reflect on what happened with Anne. She was buzzing in happiness and, of course she wished they could have stayed in there a little longer. But Cathy was reliable and would never ever miss a performance. Not even if it was for Anne and her…oh so incredibly soft and warm lips and…her gentle touches-.. Parr forced herself back to reality and sighed soft. She’s had a crush on that Boleyn girl for quite a while now but never thought Anne would feel the same. It was hard for her to handle her feelings. Not only was Anne the first person she fell in love with, after her marriage with Henry. But it was also contrary to her religious beliefs. The two of them sure had some talking to do, Cathy thought as she pressed down the handle to her dressing room. Once she had closed the door behind her she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Finally, she allowed herself to burst into that big and wide happy smile she’d been hiding on her way down. She felt the urge to grab a pen and write down every single emotion of that emotional explosion that was happening inside of her. At least some key words. That would make an amazing poem, Cathy thought. A poem..for Anne. She opened her eyes again but instead of heading to her chair, she jumped.  
“You may want to redo your make up.” Jane said, hands on her hips and almost towering above her.  
“W-why?” Cathy gasped, still in shock since she thought she’d be on her own.  
Although Jane’s expressions seemed to soften a little, a concerned frown appeared on her face.  
“Because Boleyn’s lipstick is smudged all over your face.”


	5. When Hearts Break And Heal

Catherines heart stopped for a split second, before she pushed Jane out of the way to see for herself. She stared at her own reflection and used a make up wipe to get rid of Anne’s lipstick. Suddenly, she wasn’t as confident anymore as she thought she’d be.  
“Cathy…” Jane spoke softly and sat down in the chair next to her. “I’m here for you.” Her voice was no more than a whisper but it gave Catherine the strength she needed to speak up.  
“I really like her. I really really do like her.” Usually, words weren’t a problem for Catherine Parr, in fact, she knew perfectly how to handle them. But now she was quite struggling to find a word that was worthy to describe her feelings for Anne. Just as Jane put her hand on Parr’s knee to mumbled some supportive words, the dressing room door swung open and Cleves popped her head in.  
“You comin’?! Show’s starting in two minutes, you better hurry!” Jane backed off with a small sigh and left her chair.  
“Well talk later.” She smiled reassuring and headed towards the stage. Catherine was left alone, putting the last finishing touches on her make up. Parr always knew she was harmonising with herself, she knew who she was, what she wanted. But as she put down her mascara, she found herself face to face with a once familiar girl that now seemed like a stranger.

The show went well. All of the queen’s were buzzing with adrenaline from this splendid performance - everyone except for Catherine. Words couldn’t describe how guilty she felt. Guilty for kissing Anne, for getting her hopes up. Guilty for betraying her religious beliefs. Guilty for thinking this could work out. Guilty for her feelings. Guilty for thinking about her feelings-…. The sound of a door closing brought Cathy back to reality. She was sat on her bed in her room, hands folded in her lap and stared at the person in front of her. Jane kneeled down in front of her friend and placed both hands on her knees.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” This simple question was enough to cause Parr to tear up.  
“I’m a horrible friend.” Cathy whispered and clung onto Seymours hand.  
“Have you seen how happy she was? She had double the adrenaline than she usually has…and she didn’t even mock Aragon for accidentally skipping a line she’s, she’s-” Catherine’s words ended in a loud sob. “…so happy.” Janes eyes grew big in concern as she sat down next to the crying girl.  
“Sweetie, you should have told her when she kissed you-”  
“I was the one who kissed her.” Cathy interrupted to protect Anne from being misjudged.  
“I pulled her in the store room…I kissed her.” Silence and tension hovered between the two of them. Although Jane was very close to Cathy and mostly knew what to say, how to handle it, she was scared to slip into something that might hurt her. After moments of silence she finally dared to speak.  
“And you..you enjoyed it?”  
“Fuck, yes I did.” Seymour winced at Parr’s choice of words and turned to look at her.  
“Then why are you sad? We’re here to support you, both of you. I think the most important things in life are happiness and love.”  
“What about your religious believes? I’ve grown up to think same sex relationships are bad, I’ve learned that-”  
“No, no, Cathy. No.” Jane stopped her and put an arm around her.  
“That’s Aragon’s job to worry. But we’re in the 21st century now. It’s legal, it’s accepted and most importantly - it’s being celebrated. There’s no need to put a label on it. You can fall in love with whoever you want to be in love with. You can date whoever you enjoy spending time with. Gender doesn’t matter. Not in this world. What matters is your heart. And I hate to see it broken.”  
Catherine found herself in Jane’s embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. It was hard for her to deal with it, but Jane’s words made her emotional - in a very good way. After a while, she looked up to see Aragon had entered her room as well and stood in the open doorway moving from one foot to the other, awkwardly.  
“Hey I..I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” A small smile appeared on Cathy’s lips. It was nice to know so many people cared about her well being. “And Anne was shocked by the toaster so - Jane I think you might have to check on Howard. She seems a little traumatised.”  
“But Anne-”  
“Oh no, she’s fine. Cleves stopped her from doing it again.” Jane sighed loud. “They’re adults..when will they learn…” she mumbled and left the room, after giving Parr a last big hug. Both Catherines watched Jane leave and Aragon decided to take her place.  
“So this is about Anne, huh?” She asked very careful, scared that she’d be wrong and accidentally reveal Boleyn’s secret.  
“How do you know?” Parr’s defensive walls immediately built up again.  
“I saw your reaction when I mentioned her. Cathy, i know you probably think I’m not the best person to talk to… But all I want is to see you happy. And..it might surprise you but-” she took a deep breath to prepare for her upcoming confession. “Boleyn and I might have had a talk as well. In fact, she had a total break down and I was the first one she…she confessed about it.” Cathy inhaled deeply so fight her upcoming tears. “You’re probably mad, aren’t you?” Not wanting to make her godmother mad, Cathy was beyond careful.  
To her surprise Aragon shook her head. “No, you have my blessings.”

The smile Cathy gave Aragon couldn’t be brighter as she fell into her arms. She knew this didn’t sort half of her problems, but it was a big positive step towards acceptance. Catherine cleared her throat and looked at the tiny woman she held in her arms.  
“Not that it’s any of my concerns but may I ask… why Boleyn?” Cathy sat back up again to answer the other queen’s question.  
“I wish..I wish I would know? I always thought I’d fall in love with some graceful and sophisticated prince.” Parr admitted and caused Aragon to smile.  
“And instead you’ve got a clumsy, loud and annoying little booger.”  
“Anne’s not a booger.”  
“Sure is.”  
“You’re right about the clumsy and loud part. But she’s not a booger.”  
“Sure is. Sticky, salty, annoying and green.”  
Cathy sighed at Aragons words.  
“You’re right. She is annoying most of the time, she’s clumsy, she’s loud… she’s so childish and wild. I don’t know how I could fall in love with her just like that when really I used to like way different characters…and guys. Don’t know what went wrong there.”  
Aragon comfortingly stroked her back and opened her mouth to say something, but it wasn’t her voice answering.  
“I’d gladly take back every fucking kiss I gave you, today.”  
Cathy’s eyes widened and Aragon cried out, shook.  
“Anne?!”  
But the young queen had already left the scenery.

“Where do you think you’re going?! It’s past midnight and we have a show tomorrow!”  
But Jane was left without an answer. Instead, Boleyn pushed her out of the way, grabbed her coat and left into the cold night air.  
“No ’fuck off’ or ’stop babying me’?” Cleves asked from the couch with a concerned frown on her face. “Is she okay? I swear she’s been buzzing in happiness today.”  
Jane just shrugged her shoulders. Little did she know how much the young girl was suffering. Just seconds after Anne had slammed the door close, Aragon appeared on the stairs. “Where has she left to?”  
“Quiet, you’re gonna wake Kitty.” Jane demanded but Aragon shushed her.  
“Crap, I don’t care! Where is Anne going?” Both, Seymour and Cleves, stared at her with big eyes.  
“She didn’t mention it.” Anna answered and watched Catherine stomp down the rest of the stairs. “What happened?” The concern in Janes voice was at its peak as she heard sobbing from Cathy’s room.  
“She heard us talking about her and Cath- we…we didn’t choose the nicest words.” Aragon mumbled whilst tying her shoes.  
“Poor Anne!” Jane gasped. “Shit, emotional Anne is like freaking Godzilla and Bambi at the same time.” Cleves exclaimed and jumped on her feet. Although that comparison caused Catherine to smile, she didn’t hesitate. “Go grab your coat, we need to find her.”

It was quarter past midnight when Cleves, Aragon and Parr had left the house on their hunt for Anne. Although Jane insisted on joining them they reassured her everything would be fine and someone had to be home in case Kat woke up. Parr wasn’t much of a help. The sobbing mess she was, Cleves had to check on her every other minute to make sure she didn’t collapse on the pavement. Whilst the three of them walked through the streets of cold and rainy London, Anne had found comfort. It wasn’t an every day situation that Anne was confronted with her feelings that harsh and directly. Sure, those moments were hard for her to handle and after all the raging and anger she usually happened to collapse in sobs. Not this time. This time, Anne was looking for comfort somewhere else than the arms of her love. She inhaled deeply and finally opened her eyes again. The coat of tears in her eyes blurred the sight of the candle in front of her. All was quiet around her and the wooden bench underneath her was quite uncomfortable. After a while, she felt strong enough to stand up again. Her heavy steps echoed from the thick walls of St Peter ad Vincula Chaple as she walked back onto the busy streets of London.

Meanwhile, Cathy was straight up panicking. Anna had quite a hard time calming her down whilst Aragon was busy texting and calling Anne. But - as predicted - Anne wouldn’t answer nor accept her calls. “It’s useless. She’ll be back for the show tomorrow.” Aragon muttered frustrated and kicked a pebble against a tree. She felt beyond guilty for leading Cathy on to talk in such a bad manner about Boleyn, it was solely her fault that Anne went missing. “We can’t go now! What if she’s hurt?!” Cathy yelled and tried to free herself from Anna’s bear hug. “Shhh Cathy, everything will be fine.” The German whispered, but Parr ignored her. “She’s so impulsive!” Aragon sighed soft and shook her head. “Honey, Anne is old enough to care for herself. Even if she doesn’t want to admit it, she is pretty smart and she knows her way around town.” Her words seemed to have Cathy calmed down and she willingly headed back home. “I didn’t even mean it.” Parr whispered weakly and held on to Anna’s supporting hand. “All those things I said, I love them. I love her goofy and childish side, I love her stupid ideas, I love how loud she can be. But I also know how soft she can be… There’s more to her than just the ’annoying Anne Boleyn’, you know?” Cathy’s voice broke and she faced Aragon through a curtain of streaming tears. Catherine bit her lip. Parrs words stung her, right in her heart. She always had her problems with Anne, little annoying Anne. But the other night, when she saw her crying, broken-hearted, so vulnerable and at her worst, she wished for nothing more than to protect the young girl. It was a side, Aragon had never seen before and it made her think at least some of Anne’s annoying behaviour was pure facade to cover up her emotions. Maybe she was even good enough to convince herself? Catherine’s heart dropped at the thought of how much she had misjudged the young Boleyn girl and she started chewing on her bottom lip. “I know.” She whispered and pushed the house door open.

To the queen’s surprise the house was silent. No Jane, asking if they’d found Anne. No crying Katherine. Seemed like both of them were fast asleep. All of them put their shoes and coats down and made their way up to their rooms. “Hey, uhm, Parr?” Cleves stopped Cathy by her hand. “If you need some comfort…my arms are always open for you. I don’t know exactly what’s going on between the two of you but i’ve been told my shoulder is very good to cry on.” Catherine thanked her with a gentle smile and left to her own room. She changed into her pajamas and tried to ignore the headache all the crying had caused. With a soft sigh she made her way to the bathroom. As she passed Anne’s room she was quite surprised to see light shining from underneath the door. Maybe she forgot to turn it off? Cathy thought, but couldn’t help to check. Carefully, she pushed down the door handle and peaked into the room. The bedside lamp just gave enough light to reveal Jane Seymour sitting on Anne’s bed. “Jane wha-” Cathy began surprised but stopped as soon as her eyes focused on someone else. Anne was laying in her bed in her pajamas, head in Jane’s lap and fast asleep. “She came home half an hour ago. Poor girl was so exhausted.” Seymour whispered whilst mindlessly stroking Anne’s hair. “She refused to go to bed, so I told her I’d stay until she’d fall asleep.” Jane looked up at the shivering girl in front of her. “She didn’t seem mad, Cathy…” she tried to comfort her. “But I think the two of you have some talking to do.” She looked down at peacefully sleeping Anne and smiled gently. “I think you should take my place.” Jane whispered and carefully lifted Anne’s head to stand up. Parr hesitated. She looked down on the sleeping beauty and her eyes turned soft. She felt the urge to touch her, to comfort her, to hold her close. But she knew it was herself, Parr, who hurt her, and how much comfort would that be? Catherine was left alone with her thoughts, when Jane had tiptoed out of Anne’s bedroom. A soft sigh slipped Cathy’s lips as she made a decision and took her trousers off to pull on some of Anne’s sweatpants that she could find on the floor. Slowly, she crawled into bed, next to the Tudor Queen. Her breath hitched as soon as she could feel Anne’s warm body underneath the duvet. She reached her hand out to turn off the light and ,with her last spark of confidence, she pulled Anne close. With Boleyn’s head on her chest and her own hand stroking the girls back, she felt warmth in her heart. Mindlessly she ran a hand through Anne’s hair and traced a finger along her jawline. “I never meant to hurt you.” She whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tears began running down her cheeks again and she hid her face in Anne’s neck. “I love you, with all your flaws, Anne Boleyn.” Catherine muffled in Anne’s hair. And before she even knew it, Catherine Parr drifted off to sleep. In her arms, the peacefully sleeping Anne Boleyn.


	6. Cinnamon Buns and Yeehaw's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze End

After everything that happened the previous evening, the last thing Anne expected was to wake up next to Cathy. The sunlight and sound of singing birds outside her window slowly caused her to wake up. Tired and still quite exhausted Anne rubbed her eyes and stretched - until her feet suddenly touched something warm and soft. She winced and opened her eyes to find Parr fast asleep next to her. It was now that she also felt the weight on her waist - Cathy’s arm that was wrapped around her. Anne stopped breathing for a split second and adored the calm and sleeping beauty next to her. She was confused, beyond confused. Cathy must’ve sneaked into her room when she was already asleep. But why? After everything she said about Anne it didn’t seem like she would care at all. Her heart was beating double speed and although she enjoyed Cathy’s warmth and touch, she had to get out of there. Boleyn didn’t even try not to wake her. She took her arm away and almost stumbled out of bed. On her way out of her own room she must’ve hit her toe at least two times and cursed way longer than necessary. She fetched a sweater on her way and finally reached the door. Once the door closed behind her she took a very deep and shaky breath, her fingers travelling back to her lips in memory of the most wonderful kiss she has every had.  
Catherine in turn woke up with a start as soon as she heard a door slam. She inhaled sharply and found herself sitting in Anne’s bed - with Anne nowhere to be seen. With a loud groan she let herself fall backwards again and rubbed her eyes. ’Today’s the day. Today we talk.’ She thought and forced herself to get out of bed. With a glance at her feet she realised she was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Slowly, very slowly, yesterday’s events started to creep back into Cathy’s mind and she began to feel nauseous. Her feet stumbled across Anne’s books and dirty clothing on the floor and out of her room until she collapsed in front of the toilet. All these emotions seemed to bother her way more than she thought. She ran her fingers over the cold porcelain and pressed her eyes shut. Waves of anger and sadness brought tears and sobs, but she was trying to stifle them as she didn’t want to alarm one of the other queens. With one hand pressed on her mouth she slowly stood back up. It was time to talk. Time to talk about her feelings. Time to talk about the truth. And time to end their suffering.

When Catherine entered the living room, the first person she saw was Anne. Sat alone on the couch she was eating some dry cereal with her fingers and sipped milk out of a separate bottle whilst watching an old episode of Ru Paul’s Drag Race on Netflix. A gentle smile appeared on Cathy’s face as she watched Anne - who seemed to haven’t noticed her yet - being Anne in all her Anne-ness. She took a step forward and cleared her throat to catch Anne’s attention. The brunette looked up and met her eyes for just a hot second. But that was enough for Cathy to feel a shiver running down her spine. Anne turned to face the TV again and turned the volume up as a sign that she wasn’t interested in talking. Parr sighed and she took another few steps to stop right in front of the screen.  
“Hey!” Anne now protested and reached an arm out to push her aside. “I want to see that!”  
But Catherine stayed calm and strong. No matter how hard Anne tried, Cathy wouldn’t move.  
“I want to talk.” She insisted and Anne fell back into the couch. “Talk to yourself.” Boleyn pouted and crossed her arms.  
“Wow your comebacks are really lame today.” Catherine sighed and caused Anne to snap. “YOUR comebacks are lame!”  
“Alright, listen. What I’ve said yesterday was wrong. Very wrong. In fact, it was the dumbest thing I ever said. But you’ve only heard that part of our conversation, there was more to it.” Cathy paused to watch Anne settle back in the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was avoiding eye contact and seemed more vulnerable than ever. “I told Aragon that she was wrong by judging you like that. Sure, I’m not going to deny that you can be clumsy and loud and sometimes-”  
“watch your mouth,parr.”  
“It’s your character and it’s who you are. But there’s more to you than just that. You’re smart, you’re witty, you have an incredibly big heart. And I don’t want you to think I’m breaking you down to these simple characteristics. And to be honest, I love it. I love all of it. You wouldn’t be yourself if just one part would be missing.” Silence filled the room as Anne broke her gaze on the wall to slowly look at the woman in front of her.  
“Why would you say that.” Boleyn’s voice broke and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Although Cathy’s words seemed honest she wasn’t too convinced. Yesterday’s roller coaster of emotions had scarred her and she wouldn’t open up to Catherine that easily again, she thought. It was the first time the girls held eye contact. Boleyn waiting for a response, Parr thinking about any possible ways to tell Anne the truth without breaking her own neck.  
“Because I…Anne, because I really like you…” she finally whispered and sat down next to take her hand. “Would you give me another chance to proof you that I mean it?” Anne was still remaining silent. Although her hand was squeezing Catherines finger’s quite confidently, her eyes filled with tears. Gladly, Parr decided to pull her into a hug and she was able to hide her watery eyes. Anne gave in almost immediately and wrapped her arms around Cathy’s waist whilst Catherine was running her fingers through Anne’s hair.  
“We’re not allowed to do that… we’re not… we’re…” Anne stammered but was interrupted by Cathy’s finger on her lips.  
“You broke England from the church and now this is stopping you?” The sass in her voice made Anne’s eyes soften and sparkle at the same time. Parr cupped her cheeks and gently wiped the tears that Anne hadn’t even noticed.  
“Please, give me a second chance?” She asked and kept stroking Boleyn’s cheeks whilst waiting for an answer. Despite her doubts and fear Anne suddenly placed her hands on Cathys wrists, forced her to lay down and laid down on top of her. It all happened so fast, the second Cathy actually grasped what happened she already exploded into a soft and gentle moan when she felt Anne’s lips on hers. Anne wasn’t sweet. She wasn’t soft. She was angry and mad, but madly in love and passionate at the same time. Parr didn’t hesitate and ended up kissing back immediately. But just when she was about to put her hands on Anne’s waist to deepen the kiss, the weight on top of her lifted as Anne stood back up again.  
“I’ll think about it.” She answered and couldn’t hide the smirk on her face whilst leaving the room, leaving a very startled Catherine behind.

A few days had passed since Catherine had finally found the courage and confidence to talk to Anne. It’s been a bumpy start. Anne took quite a while to recover from Catherine’s hurtful words and Catherine had a hard time trying to convince Anne that spending time with her was everything she ever wanted and not an apology for what she’d done. Both of the girls seemed to have finally found their peace regarding their previous doubts of coming out and public reactions. It was a month after their first kiss back at the Theatre when Anne pushed Cathy’s door open buzzing with enthusiasm.  
“Time to shock our queensies!” She beamed and stopped in the doorway.  
“Are you sure? I think we should give it some more-”  
“Nonono I can’t wait to snog you in public, babes.” Anne reached her arms out to pull Parr on her feet and pecked her lips.  
“They’re having breakfast in the living room, I told them I’d come and get you.” Although everyone knew about the drama that had happened between the two of them, none of them knew they were actually…a thing now. For them, their story ended with Anne being heartbroken and Cathy denying her love for Boleyn. But little did they know things had changed, big time. Catherine squeezed Anne’s hand and inhaled deeply.  
“Don’t worry, we still have Plan B. Just in case.” Anne tried to calm her girlfriend down but Cathy rolled her eyes.  
“No, we won’t elope and run away to Bali.”

It was a calm and usual Monday morning breakfast. Kitty was trying to convince Anna to buy her some super cool pink and sparkly scrunchies but when that didn’t work,she moved on to Jane. Aragon in turn was rolling her eyes at their conversation and tried to enjoy her first meal of the day and reading the newspaper at the same time. “Good morning, Catherine.” Aragon said, not tearing her eyes off the article she was reading for their usual good morning greeting.  
“Good morning, Catherine.” Parr answered, but her shaky breath caused Aragon to look up. To her confusion the two girls were still standing next to the table. “We need to tell you something.” Anne blurted out and Jane rolled her eyes. “Oh no not again, I told you it’s not a good idea to-”  
“No,no. It’s good news. I guess?” Anne interrupted her and glanced at Cathy. Her hand was blindly trying to find Parr’s and immediately held it tight as soon as she found it. Kitty jerked an eyebrow and Cathy saw Anna break into a huge smirk.  
“Oh, it’s so nice to see that you two finally getting along again. It’s been weeks.” Jane exhaled in relief and smiled.  
“Aaaactually, Seymour, I think they’re getting along a bit too well.” Anna grinned and nudged Jane’s shoulder. In the corner of her eye Cathy could see Anne’s pale skin blushing madly and she had to grin as well. “I knew it.” Kat whispered and jumped on her feet. “I knew it! You owe me 10!” She squealed and pointed at Anna who held her hands up in defense, laughing “I do I do.” “You mean….” Jane started and her smile grew a little bigger.  
“I can finally snap cute Parrlyn pictures!” Kitty squealed and earned a confused glance by Cathy. “Parrlyn?”  
But Kitty ignored her and held her hand out for Cleves £10 instead. “I see you two finally talked.” Aragon spoke up and agreed with a slow nod. “I am very happy for you and I’m proud.” Catherines words made Anne feel warmth creeping up in her chest, pride and happiness. To hear those words from a woman who used to hade her made her feel beyond emotional and Anne had a hard time trying not to grin like an idiot.  
“They love us.” Anne whispered to Cathy and made her giggle.  
“We sure do.” Jane smiled warmly.  
“Now take a seat and have some breakfast, lovebirds.”  
“Actually….” Cathy began and fetched two plates and the bowl of freshly baked cinnamon buns and fruits,then winked at Anne. “I think I have a date now.”

Anne settled down in the cool grass next to Cathy and fetched an apple. “So…a date?”  
She smirked and leaned her head on Parr’s shoulder. “It is a date, indeed. A pre-date. The date before our actual, real first date.”  
Catherine explained and put an arm around Anne’s shoulders. It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. Of course, it was still a little cold outside, but that only caused the two girls to snuggle up closer.  
“Catherine Parr, are you asking me on a date?” Anne teased with a grin. The blush on Cathy’s cheeks only made her grin grow bigger.  
“I might even ask you something else. But that has to wait until tonight.” “I didn’t know you were such a romantic person and such a tease. But you know you can ask me now?” Anne’s impatience began growing as she was trying to find a comfortable position without taking her head from Cathy’s shoulder.  
“No, it’s not THAT urgent.” Parr felt Anne nervously fidgeting by her side and grinned. She knew Boleyn was already close to exploding in impatience.  
“But Cathy what if you forget about it? Also maybe I need time to think about the answer. What if I need time!” Anne sounded quite upset and bit into one of the cinnamon roles. “Oh, I do hope you don’t have to think about it.” Catherine laughed and snatched the snack from her.  
“No no no. I need my precious time. That’s not fair. You’re trying to kill me, I swear.” Anne groaned and stole it back. Catherine turned quiet for a second and looked up at the beautiful cyan coloured sky. As she watched the clouds pass by and the sun warm her face, Anne put her head in her lap and Cathy swore, in that moment she couldn’t be any happier.  
“Anne Boleyn…” Cathy whispered and paused. She could feel Anne staring and her cold but soft fingers tracing along her jawline whilst she was still watching the clouds. “Yes?” The girl answered carefully amd caused Cathy to smile.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”  
When she lowered her glance to look at the girl in her lap, she could see the sparkle in Anne’s eyes as she gave her the biggest smile in human history.  
“Is that a yes?” Catherine asked with a grin. Anne summoned all her strength to sit up and stared into Cathy’s warm eyes. With her hand on her cheek she leaned in to kiss her, gentle and loving.

“That’s a big fat yeehaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look who finally made it to ao3!  
> I'll start posting some of my work on here for everyone to read.  
> If you want to read more go head to my Tumblr @6queenschillinginahottub - there's plenty of other fanfics :)


End file.
